A JamesKatie Story
by ClaireTommo
Summary: Well, I couldn't think of a name, so. Anyway the story starts the night before Katie turns 18. and the twists and turns of her life after that.
1. Chapter 1

Katie's POV:

I'm gonna be turning 18 tomorrow! I'm so excited! I wonder if mom will finally let me date? Oh, I hope so, because I really, really, really like James. I'm gonna tell him the day after my birthday! I can't wait. I wonder what the guys are gonna get me for my birthday?

Kendall's POV:

It's Katie's birthday tomorrow. Man, she grows up so fast. I hope we don't fight when I start being a bit more overprotective than I was before. I just don't want anyone to hurt her. But she likes James, and he likes her too. The two of them are sooo clueless, it just makes me laugh sometimes. But if he hurts Katie, well, I don't know if we'll still be able to be friends. Anyway, I have to get her a really good present, but what? I'll just ask mom.

James' POV:

I'm gonna get Katie a gift for her birthday tomorrow. Should I give her a necklace or a bracelet? I should probably tell her how I feel… I'm just gonna get a necklace _then_ tell her how I feel. I hope Kendall doesn't mind me asking Katie out. I'm so excited, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

(The night before Katie's birthday, she sits in her room and gets a message on iChat from one of the Jennifers.)

Jennifer1: Katie!

Katiegurl18: Hi! What's up Jennifer?

Jennifer1: The other Jeniffers are with me! Let's do a group chat, k?

Katiegurl18: Sure.

_Jennifer1 has just invited you to a group chat. [accept] [decline]_

She clicked accept. Then three Jennifers said at the same time:

Jennifer17: Hi!

Jenny16: Hey Katie!

JenJen12: What's up, Katester?

Katiegurl18: Hi, girls! What's up?

Jennifer1: We're doing each other's hair? Wanna see pics?

Katiegurl18: Well, duh!

They sent her pictures, one of them with Jennifer's hair in a French twist, making a silly face.

**I'm gonna be posting the next chapter if I get 5 reviews. So rate and review, please. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katiegurl18: Wow, jen! Ur hair is ah-mazing!

JenJen12: I know, right?

Jenny16: Haha. Very funny, jen. You know the people, aside from us, of course, who have the best hair in the Palmwoods, aside from us? Well, Jo and Camille! But Katie, do not tell them that.

Katiegurl18: I know. But you gotta admit, that is true.

"Katie! It's time for dinner. I ordered Japanese food!" her mom called.

"Coming, mom!" Katie answered.

She turned to her computer and typed:

Katiegurl18: Hey, it's dinnertime. GTG. Bye girls! C u tomorrow.

JenJen12: Bye Katie!

Jennifer1: Bye! :D

Jenny16: See ya tomorrow!

_Katiegurl18 has logged out._

"Mmm. This is soo good!" Katie said.

"I know!" Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Mom, I'm done. I'm gonna clean up and get some sleep." Katie said, yawning.

"Alright. Goodnight, sweetie." Mrs. Knight said.

"G'night mom." Katie replied.

The next morning, Katie woke up with a smile in her face. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was blue. It was _the_ perfect day for her birthday.

She opened the door and went down the stairs.

She headed straight for the kitchen to find the boys making breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, Katie!" said the Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos.

"Aww! Thanks guys!" Katie said.

"Here you go, Katie." James smiled, giving Katie the waffles they'd all made for her.

"Thanks, James." Katie blushed.

**I don't know if I'll be able to update soon, cause I think I have writer's block. I need suggestions/ideas. So, if you have any, please message me! Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Seriously, it's so obvious that they like each other! Why can' t they just admit it?" _Kendall thought.

"So," James said. "Where do you wanna go, Katie?"

"I'm gonna go meet the Jennifers first." Katie said.

"Okay, then. We'll meet you at the lobby in an hour." Kendall said.

"Kay." Katie answered.

She headed towards the pool and saw the Jennifers. They spotted Katie and headed towards her.

"Happy Birthday, Katie!" They said all at the same time.

"Aww! Thanks, girls!" Katie smiled and hugged the girls.

"Now, " Jennifer started, " Here are your presents!"

"Aww, you didn't have to." Katie said.

"Come awn, Katie." Jennifer said. "It's your birthday! Of course we had to."

Katie was about to open her presents, then Jennifer stopped her.

"Wait, Katie!" she said. "You can't open them yet!"

"Oh, sorry." Katie blushed in embarrassment.

They bought smoothies and talked until Katie checked her watch.

"Oh! It's been an hour already. I gotta go, I'm meeting Kendall and the guys at the lobby."

"Kay," The Jennifers said. " See ya later!"

Katie headed for the lobby and saw the guys waiting for her.

She caught James smiling at her and blushed.

**I'm gonna upload the next chapter in a few days. Sorry my chapters are so short, that's because I'm new a writing here and I can't think of much. But I will finish the story, I promise.**

**Sorry, I won't be able to update til Saturday, because school just started where I'm from. :((**


End file.
